Loki's Apprentice
by ImaginingComa
Summary: As a new student in school, you tend to lurk in the shadows where only the cold darkness can reach you. Then, an even colder heart envelopes you, smothering you slowly before, gradually it warms to you- the heart of Loki Laufeyson. A love story between Loki Laufeyson and Reader-chan Updated at least every Sunday and Wednesday
1. Chasing The Shadows

"As day melts into night, life turns into day, so many things occur that life becomes impossible to keep up with. Believe it or not but life is one of the many things that we can't understand and I doubt we will ever grasp the true concept of it.

'What if life is actually just a myth and this is all just a dream? But then, how can that dream be explained?

'Maybe this is just a childish fantasy that we develop to escape the real world. Maybe your all just figments of my imagination, maybe you don't truly exist. But if you don't, that means that my mind is just making me think all of this is. I feel like I can touch you, feel you, see you and hear you but my mind could be making it all up.

'What if I'm dead? What if death as we know it takes us back into the real world where we don't imagine, where we have to learn everything again?

'We can never really put our trust in a person, if we feel that they do not exist, maybe that is why our mind has to make something real. Is that why love can be so hard? Is it hard because our mind makes it harder for us to get over somebody? Perhaps we have never actually loved anyone, maybe it is an illusion that always evades our concentration. We could simply be-"

"STABBING IDIOTS LIKE YOU!"

The class bursts into laughter. You lowered your head as the laughter carried on, your [h/c] falling in front of you as you examined the floors bleak surface.

"Hey Psycho? Go kill somebody and see if your dreams come true!"

"They would! She wants to be in a mental asylum!"

As the endless laughter continues you picked up the rest of your smudged report, you knew it was your fault for using a gel pen, and shuffled back to your dreary desk that was separated from everyone else. As you dragged your feet along the all to clean floor the class jerk, Mark, sticks his foot out and trips you over without even thinking twice.

He lets a meak laugh escape his throat yet again and reaches out his hand to help your body up off of the ground. Grasping his hand you let a sigh of relief out to the class and five seconds later you're back, lying on the floor with your mouth hanging open slightly. It's now that you can be certain that life has a strong feeling of hatred towards you and everything you stand for.

"Aww, poor little Psycho! You gonna go running home telling your Mom how much we all hate you?"

Standing up you begin to brush your new shirt off in anguished silence. With a defeated expression and a head hung in shame you pick up your now water stained book whilst holding the anger you wanted to let out on him in. Muttering, you begin to talk to yourself, making you look even more like a madman.

"What kind of jerks are these people Mam? Why did we have to move from England to America? Why did dad make me do this? These people are so dumb!"

Mark must have heard the last sentence because within a few seconds he picked you up by the shoulders with a heavy grasp and glared you in the eye, a look of evil fleeting through them.

"What did you just say?"

You gulp, knowing exactly what'll happen next. He'll throw your body into the ground, stand on your stomach and give you a black eye. But, thank God, Dan- one of the only teacher's you can call by his first name- comes in at that exact moment. Mark drops you and glares at you without hesitation, an anguished sigh leaving his lips.

You return to your seat and look at the whole class, you were literally the only person at the back of the class and you liked it that way- no one could hit you from behind and you could see _everything_ that went on during lessons. For once in your life, for some reason you can't even concentrate on Dan's speech about Shakespeare.

Your mind wanders and you end up wondering what heaven looks like. Your [e/c] orbs absent mindedly stared directly at a boy. The only thing that you can think of is his name- Loki Lauferson. He has black hair and, in your mind, he is utterly gorgeous. A blush spread itself across your cheeks as you tapped your pen onto the table. His icy blue eyes send shivers down your spine, their cold gaze piercing right through you every time they look near you. You find him to be surreal, the black hair that resides on his head seems to be too perfect to be real and his skin is almost porcelain- he's almost a perfect doll.

Eventually, your mind drags itself back to reality and you notice his eyes looking you up and down avidly, a smirk painted on his face. You sharply move your eyes away from him, your heart skipping a beat before the school's bell rang loudly in your ears- time for you to go and get beaten up by a recently made enemy.

You pulled your keys out from the door and slam it shut, the noise ringing through the house heavily. It had happened to you again and, if you were going to be honest with yourself, it scared you more than it hurt.

On your way home, Mark had stepped in front of you just as you had expected and, as per usual, he had his 'gang' of friends with him- they were probably bullied into it now that you thought about it. I couldn't believe how much of a jerk he was. He was too scared to face you alone from what you could see, acting as if he were the strongest kid in the country. He was a fake guy, always pretending to be tough, but you could clearly tell that he wasn't; he was trying to impress Amber.

Amber was the most 'popular' girl in school according to what you'd heard, constantly flaunting herself. If Amber didn't like you, nobody liked you and Amber certainly didn't like you. Although, that was pretty understandable when you thought about it.  
On the first day of school- you say the first day, it was halfway through the school year but it was _your_ first day, everyone was already in their friend groups adn you knew it would be hard to talk to anyone- and you'd walked through the doors greeted by hateful stares from cold, unpleasant eyes. You were pretty much used to that, so, thinking nothing of it, you just carried on walking through the thin corridors that were crammed full with people.

You could pretty much perfectly remember what you were wearing and, for no apparent reason, you began to dwell on it. Black skinny jeans clung tightly to your legs, a Joker shirt hanging for your thin shoulders. You were wearing a pair of simple studs as earrings that you'd had for some time and had been given them by one of your friends from England.

Unfortunately for you, you had been a little bit drunk on lack of sleep nad in the mist of it all had convinced yourself that it would be a good idea to dye the tips of your hair a dark black. thanks to your hate of having a darker colour in your hair when compared to your natural [h/c] you couldn't help but redye the entire thing for school and as you walked around you felt more than simply awkward.

Opening your thin, metal locker, you threw your bag onto the lowest shelf, its body making the thin metal sigh. wIt was only to be expected with all the things that you'd packed to keep you going through the day. you pulled out your iPod and shoved it as far to the back as you could and placed a light text book on top of it to hide it from anyone who broke into your locker.

5 minutes later and you had your numerous textbooks, dictionary, actual school books, a few posters and ring binder unpacked. You pulled out a bottle of water out of your bag and began to take a sip of it, untwisting the lid just as a girl walked over to you, her hips swaying profusely; _Amber_.

You couldn't tell what it was that made her notice you- perhaps it was your shirt or perhaps it was you hair. Whatever it was you knew that it wasn't going to be good news no matter what the outcome,

"Aw, aren't you just so pretty" you turned around, stunned by the comment. Whoever it was carried on talking, a snobby and highly annoying voice reaching your ears, "It's such a shame your not friend material - I mean look at you." Whoever this stranger was, they were going to have an injury in a second no matter what they did next and, after a brief pause, a hand grasped your hair and tugged at it, "Look at the outcast who was eyeing the new boy in class- loner's should hang out together I guess.' You heard an echoing "Right". The girl who was talking to you was clearly the ring leader of this entire escapade.

You turned back around once again and felt a tap on your shoulder- this was exactly what you wanted. Grabbing your backback by its handle you swung it round with so that anybody who was in my way would be hit. "I really don't care about your opinions; why not find somebody who cares? I am who I am, if you don't like it you need to get a life." You heard a quiet, nervous laugh from the back of the group as the girl who had tugged at your hair grinded her teeth at the sensation of feeling a sturdy backpack bashing her shins.

"I'm sorry you mightn't recognise me," the girl laughed obnoxiously. "I'm-"

"Amber. I know that."

"Huh?" She was dazed at your comment, her pupils shrinking drastically as she regained eye contact.

"I've heard so much about you, I just couldn't wait to meet you."

She laughed again, her voice coming out louder and more potent than before, "I _am_ the most popular girl around here, so that's only to be expected!"

Your lips smirked at her, your mouth completely ignoring your brains demand to stop, "I couldn't wait to meet you because I wanted to tell you something."

She looked back at the group and smiled sarcastically at them, the look still lingering on her face as she turned back to you, "And that is?"

"You need to calm down and come back to Earth. You're not popular, you're a bully who takes advantage of people. I hate you without even knowing you."

And with that, you had began walk away to your next class, ignoring the shocked gasps approaching from behind your back as your locker door slammed shut.

From that moment on, you knew that everyone would hate you as long as Amber kept up whatever rumours she was going to be spreading around but, if you were being honest, you weren't exactly bothered- you didn't seem particularly intrigued by any of her so called friends. You hated bullies more than having no friends so you were fine with everything that was going on.  
That's probably why Mark choose to bully you almost constantly and why the rest of the school tried their best to make each day a living hell for you, but you still couldn't be bothered. You had already been there for 2 days and, as worried as you had previously been, your nerves had already dulled down by a lot.

"Dad?" It was weird for him not to be home by this time and it almost worried you, "Dad, are you here?" When you gained no response you flicked up the door handle quickly, discovering the blissful silence of the house.

You ran into the kitchen, grabbed 2 bags of frozen peas and, out of habit, climbed up the stairs two at a time and ran into your claustrophobic sized room. You seized the door handle and slammed it behind you heavily, hoping that the neighbours didn't hear. it open.

You untied the ribbon from around your slender neck and took the decorative key to the mouth of the lock, pushing the jagged edge in. You twisted it carefully and, as the lock clicked into place, you gulped somewhat loudly. Well at least the world couldn't touch you here.

Your left wall was infested by superhero posters that made you seem like a nerd to most of the people who had ever been in your room- none of them being a boyfriend, ever. Every square inch was covered by them, each of them smiling at you from their permanently fixed position.

Lynda, the woman who runs the local DIY shop in [town name], had given you a job around a year ago. You'd worked there for about 6 months before someone had blurted it out to your highly possessive dad. Lynda was always nice to you- she's help you find an aisle with a customer, she'd help you with cash register, anything you needed she's be there to help you.

When you'd left, or rather _forced_ to leave, she'd been more than simply supportive or caring. She had given you your final paycheck and it was double what you were usually paid and you had instantly felt guilt stricken over how you were leaving her to find another employee. You'd refused to take it because you felt like she needed the money to look after her family.

Since you had refused to take it she'd kept smuggling you free tins of paint to decorate your walls the way you truly wanted them.  
Your eyes looked over to your right hand wall; it was a deep green in colour that had lighter green and gold paint splatters moulded across it that you had had fun creating whilst your dad was either away or asleep.

You limped over to the single bed that encompassed most of your room, seeming to dwarf all of the other assets and raised your kneels to your chest gingerly, whimpering as your leg flinched in pain. You put one of the two bags on my left shin and the other bag on my right thigh cautiously, hoping that it wouldn't bruise.

You started to relax; your dad wasn't home so you could relax without any worries and take a break from the harsh reality of life.

But, of course, that didn't entirely work out for you because, mere moments later, a door clicked somewhere downstairs and you knew exactly what you had to do to get away from the rapid moving footsteps that began to haunt your memories.


	2. Runner

'Hi dad.'

You clunked your key back into the door and turned it again, having no idea why you had locked it in the first place- a sense of security possibly, not that there was anything that you needed to protect yourself from here.

'How you doing, _? I've got tea here, come get it.'

'Okay'

Your voice travelled down the stairs as you pulled open the door the hinges creaking lightly in place of the silence. You could hear bags rustling downstairs- most likely ready bought meals, your dad wasn't the best cook- and the sound of a package being ripped open. Taking a deep breath you began to walk down the cream carpeted stairs, each step thudding louder than the previous- it was probably your imagination but you slowed down just in case.

Stepping into the sitting room, you looked through the open door that led to the kitchen, placing a smile on your face to keep your dad feeling happy. Althoughh he had been more controlling in the past he'd toned it down recently and you didn't have a clue why but it still worried you- it coud be building up inside of him from what you were aware.

'How'd school go today?'

You took a deep breath in, stepping through the doorway and letting the words out as casually as you could manage to.

'It went okay.'

Your dad turned to you, his eyes closed as he smiled casually at you before opening with a curious look of worry.

'What happened to your face?'

You covered your left cheek with the palm of your hand, hiding the cut that you had gained from being thrown into the concrete outside of the school gates- it wasn't anything major, just a little sore but the look of worry on your dad's face forced you to look away with guilt.

'I just tripped over.'

'Oh, okay.'

You looked back and peeled away your hand. It was highly obvious that he didn't believe you but as long as you kept pretending he'd probably stay off of your case.

'What's for tea tonight?'

You began to unpack several of the shooping bags, putting most of the food into the fridge. Pausing as you picked up a heavier bottle of water, your fathers words striking you with surprise.

'Who was that boy you were walking home with?'

'W-What?'

'The one with the black hair? Leather coat- he was quite tall.'

'I don't know what you mean? There was no one with me.'

'I guess he must have been lagging behind slightly then.'

You looked away, sighing with relief that he'd fell for that as well. You had to play thingss off with him, avoiding the awkward conversations. He'd always told yoou that you shouldn't talk to boys until you were older and had to lie once in a while, mainly when you'd been followed by Mark.

You did however have the sneaking suspicion that somewhere down the line the two of them would have to meet, but you planned to hold it off as long as you could.

****~Several Hours Earlier~****

You sighed heavily with relief as you left the gates, your feet pushing your forward as fast as they could without it being deemd as running- that would only attract more attention to you. It wasn't that you were scared of them it, it was the fact of how you would be treat by your father if you did get caught up with them.

'Hey _, where do you think you're going?'

'Shit.'

You looked behind you, a gang marching towards you, Mark leading them forward with a sickening grin painted on his face.

You picked up your pace, jogging now, and you could tell that they were virtually breathing down your neck at this point. Your soles of your shoes were slamming themselves suicidally into the ground, the noise echoing in your ears alongside your hearts heavy beat.

A hand caught a hold of your arm, flicking you backwards and as you looked around you realized just how far you'd ran- you had already passed the street with your house for some reason, your survival instincts taking over your common sense.

'Come on.'

The hand dragged you aside, pulling you into a group of trees and dragging you further into them without hesitation.

You couldn't tell who it was and you certainly didn't have the slightest clue as to where you were going- you could only hope that it wasn't Mark or one of his so called friends. The grip was cold and it felt as if your blood was freezing inside your body.

A sharp twig dragged itself across your cheek, cutting it and you instantly winced, the liquid blowing itself backwards in the wind. It was dragging itself closer and closer to your hair, licking at the start of the strands.

You were suddenly stopped by the person's body, knocking them into the floor and landing on them. As they turned around, their piercing blue eyes stared into you, your legs straddling their waist.

'Get off me immediately.'

'S-Sorry.'

You stood up awkwardly, offering your hand to them still unable to recognise them because of the blinding darkness. Leaves obscured the sun from reaching either of you and you squinted your eyes, trying to see who it was but failing drastically.

Whoever wit was, they ignored your hand and stood up by themselves, walking away from you as leaves crushed themselves under their feet.

'Hey, where are you going?'

You felt the gust as they turned back around, their silouette facing you again.

'Listen to me you weakling, you ought to show some respect to me.'

'I just wanted to know who you were so that I can thank you.'

'Really now? So why is it that you were leading them?'

They were clearly talking about Mark's group and you began to fret, wondering whether they had taken you here for a fight.

'I was being chased by them- why did you drag me here if you didn't think I was one of them?'

'I guess I thought you looked more interesting than the rest _.'

'How do you know my name?'

'You read in front of the English class, Dan forced you up there before Mark began to bully you. I thought it ws an escapade t trick me, that's why I kept looking back at you.'

'**Loki**?!'

'Correct.'

His hand seized your wrist again and he began to drag you to where the light was. When yoiu eventually reache it you saw him instinctively guard his eyes from it, your own hand following his lead like a toddler would.

'W-Where are we going?'

'I couldn't just leave you in the shadows like the rest of those idiots- I don't know about you but I'm going home.'

'Oh... Thank you,' you nodded happily, genuinely smiling at him before you began to walk, 'I'll see you around.'

'Good bye.'

He smirked again, it seemed to be his signature trait, nodding back at you as his hair bounced. you noticed that he had gotten rid of his coat somewhere during the day- probably in his locker, it was pretty hot compared to what you were used to- and was wearing the school's black blazer, their logo- a single green snake coiled aorund itself- stitched onto it. It was a compulsery thing and you were already wearing yours, the fabric rubbing against your jumper.

You began to walk again, looking forward before you before you realized that a set of footsteps were following behind you.

'Hey, Loki.'

You stopped walking to wait for him to get next to you, starting to walk again when he did.

'Yes?'

'Where exactly do you live?'

'8th Street, how about you?'

'I actually, er, live on 8th street.'

'Oh, coincidences huh?'

'How come I haven't seen you around then?'

'I don't go out often.'

'Oh.'

You glanced over to him, looking into his eyes asn you saw a haze covering them, his mind seeming to become oblivious to the enviroment.

****~Several Minutes Later~****

'Well this is my house, I guess I'll see you around.'

You looked behind you to wave only to find him to be nowhere near you, having no idea where he was. You shrugged your shoulders and placed your hand on the door handle, having the strangest feeling that you were being watched.

You opened the tray carefully, the sushi laying inside refusing to move from their compartments as you went to pick a piece out. Your dad was sitting next to you on the sofa, lookind at you eagerly.

'What's wrong dad?'

'Nothing, it's just you seem... Happier than usual.'

'Is that a crime?'

'I guess not.'

He laughed and began to pick at his own food, barely managing to get a piece into his mouth before the door rattled as someone knocked on it. You had a feeling that you knew who it was but you still didn't want to open the door, you still wanted to hold this meeting off for as long as possible.

'I'll get it.'

You sprung to your feet and walked to the porch door, clicking it open and, as you walked past the shoes, you recognised the silouette. Black curled hair , pale skin that was morphed by the patterned glass.

You swung open the door, smiling at the figure.

'How are you _?'

'I'm, uh, okay thanks Loki. What are you doing here?'

He looked at you, an awkward smile painted on his lips as he looked up at you- you felt sorry for him for some reason, sympathy flooding across your face and you knew that he recognised it, his face going back to being stern instantly.

'I was wondering if you wanted to work on the English homework together?'

'Homework? _You_?'

'Why are you so surprised?'

'You haven't handed a single piece in since I started going to the school.'

'Well things change don't they?'

You saw his eyes glance behind you, looking intently at something before returning to your face, forcing you to check who was there.

'Hi dad.'

'... Who is this?'

'Dad, this is Loki.'

'Hi Loki, nice to see you with my daughter.'

A smile spread across your face as you looked over at your new found friend, blushing slightly as he looked at the step outside your door, a smirk passing over his lips as he sniggered.

'So, you see them too?'

.


	3. The Truth

Narrative P.O.V.

His ice eyes morphed as they stared into the nothing that was meant to be reality, his reflection glaring back at him with no recognition of who it was truly looking at. It wasn't him- it couldn't be, it just wasn't possible.

The illuminescence of the orbs began to change, a deep crimson flooding over his field of vision as even the colour became a blurred mess of lies. Everything was that way, his mind mixing together everything he'd ever known into a mess of catastrohpic destruction that his personal barriers couldn't push back any further.

The liquid ran down his face and, as he brushed it away, he found it crystallized and shattered as if it truly were part of him. Everything was just wrong with him- his true parents left him for the Asguardian's to kill, they didn't want mercy to befall on his life. He had always been destined to a life of pain as he grew up alongside his lighter, socially acceptable brother, watching him be raised to rule the kingdom that he felt that he was entitled.

Of course that was an escapade for everyone else to see, what he truly felt in his heart was utterly different and yet would be equally despicable in the eyes of his father- his _adopted _father.

He just wanted to be equal to his brother, if not ruled by him- freedom was a sweet lie after all, a lie that he confessed to dwelling upon on numerous occassions. He hated living in the shadow of someone who would try to make him feel equal but in their mind truly believed him to be lower than himself no matter how farfetched this idea was.

That shadow caused him to the madness that consumed his heart, forcing his grin whenever he saw the man that pushed him over the edge suffering, no disreguarding or regretting what he had created in the accursed realm of worthless creatures that hid in the shadows, kneeling and bowing to anything that told them to.

Recently though, his eyes, the lies that gave the illusion of trust and leadership but were truly smeared with darkness, had been falling upon some of the helpless creatures and observing them for no reason, fascinated by their unpredictable reactions and unprovoked reasoning. They were like the Asguardians, trying to rule each other only to have madness break out more than once or twice, murdering each other in cold blood.

There was one of them who had already taken everything that he once owned, reminding him that it was never to late to repent on earth but something nagged at him. He could do it- he could take over and finally reign over everything that desired to subjudgation. If it weren't for the constant lack of something that make his chest throb in excitement every time he thought of something related to it he would already have the measly sphere under his control.

It was her.

The black hair that she seemed to be constantly concious of, her [e/c] orbs that seemed to pull him further out of the darkness that he was trying to sink himself into and her comforting personality that seemed to cherish every moment that he spent with her.

He seized the chair in his hands, throwing it into the far white wall. Everything was white and he barely ever escaped from it- it was where he disappeared to every once in a while for a new found comfort that would stop him from returning to the hellish reality that was rejection.

The only person whom had treated him like this before was Frigga, Thor and that man treating him as if he were nothing more than a piece of dirt.

He always cared for his brother secretly, the feeling never being returned. He was always pushed away further and further. He probably never knew his brothers true intentions but, of course, that didn't matter now. As far as they were concerned he was a ridicule to their world.

He had left Asguard without a Kind, everyone else seeing it as the free world he never truly desired. He had started a new life, somewhere that he couldn't be harmed by their childish fantasies.

Now, though, he had his own fantasies- he had found someone who he found important to him, someone that he coud truly relish and she was simply an awakening away.

His skin began to turn a harsh blue, the pure light doing it no favours. It was the only pure thing that he actually recognised but it still hurt him, showed him things that he had never desired.

His skin showed light blue scars all across his body, the representation of every problem that he had occured. Most of them were purely representations of the mental scars that he had suffered but others were simply the truth beneath his illusions- the true pain that he'd discovered on the outside.

Rejection, cruelty and down right lies didn't help him. He was once told he was incapable of sinceritty and he knew that satisfaction would never be in his nature and he had suddenly started to fight against that truth, only discovering how to now and he had no idea why.

He was drawing himself out of his boxed, impure world.

Your P.O.V.

'What do you mean I can see them too?'

'The illusions- they're everywhere.'

'I really don't know what you mean Loki. Dad, you can go inside,' you turned around, looking over your shoulder only to discover and empty space, 'Dad?'

You looked back at the boy, noticing the fact that he was sniggering under his breath.

'You really don't get it do you?'

He looked back up at you, his previously calm eyes now filled with bent up anger that you couldn't help but to be unnerved by.

'Loki, please. You're not making sense.'

You reached your arm out, trying to place it on his shouldder when he slapped away in midair, forcing you to pull your hand out for a moment but you tried again, his face filling with anger and defeat.

'They're not real- llusions, like I said. You show everyone else who can do it just exactly what you desire most. He's dead, isn't he? Your mother is as well. My mother, if you want to call her that, died as well.'

'Don't do this to yourself Loki. I know... I know he's dead but it's comforting to be with him once in a while, remembering the other days, you know?'

'Not remembering- falling. You're being consumed. Don't do it. Don't let them make you like me.'

You felt the cold bringing itself through his green, flannel shir and spreading itself through your body again- everytime you touched him something like this seemed to happen, you seemed to grow colder. It made you want to pull away and take a step back but you refused to, your stubborness showing through.

'You're not being consumed, I'm here. Don't worry, I'm your friend. It'll be okay.'

'Friend? What's that- another lie that you humans use as an excuse, something to blame everything you do wrong on, what I was to my brother?'

'I'm a friend. That's all that matters.'

You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him into the house as you felt something dripping onto your shoulder, liquid falling through your blazer. His body was limp and he began to fall on you, his legs refusing to take control and his arms hanging loosely in gravity's contol.

'Liar.'

You felt the tears running onto your shoulder, a puddle of them beginning to run down your chest but you honestly couldn't care less- you needed to show him. You needed to show him how happy you were, how thankful you were, and just how wanted he really was.

'I know what it's like not to have anyone care, don't reminice on the past anymore. I'm going to help you have a better future. You're stronger than you think.'

'Is that really how this works? You just tell me what I am, try to support me with all your strength, until I fall further into the abyss than I would have without you?'

'No because I won't let you fall.'

You pushed yourself up further and lifted him so that he was standing upright, pushing him back slightly so that his tear ridden eyes were forced to look at you as you smiled.

'Whatever. I'm going to go.'

'What about the homework?'

'I'm not breaking my streak.'

He began to walk away, his back facing the door as you called him back, thrusting a coat into his arms. His house may seem to be only a short walk away but you cared to much to let him get hurt by the world's harsh weather. You pushed a coat onto your own body as he caught the other one.

'Please, put it on.'

He mumbled almost inaudibly to you under his breath as he swung the coat around his body, the bottom of it flying in the wind.

'Where are you going?'

'With you, I don't care where but I'm not leaving you at a time like this.'

'The cold never bothered me anyway.'


	4. Frozen Fear

You followed him, pacing in his footprints. It was clear by now that he wasn't taking you to his house- you'd left the street around half an hour ago and it was no where to be seen. The coat that you'd lent him was flowing behind his figure and you felt that he was leading you.

'Come, it's not far now.

'Loki?'

'Yes _?'

'Why are you being so formal?'

'It's nothing personal- it's the way that I am. My apologies.'

'It's no problem, I was just wondering.'

You looked down at the ground and pulled your coat tighter into your body, shivering as you did so. For all it was meant to be a hot day you still felt pretty cold compared to what you usually did. You began to remember everythingas you walked along, trying not to let the illusions, as Loki called them, take over.

_'Mom, please don't let go. Please.'_

_'Stay strong [nickname]. Do what your dad says and don't get into trouble, make friends when you leave. I want my last memory to be of you smiling.'_

_'But-'_

_Her finger rose to your lips, her thumb wiping away your tears._

_'This isn't a smile. Cheer up, don't look down and..'_

_'And always travel forwards. Mother, please.'_

_Her hand dropped from your face and onto her stomach, her eyes slowly glazing over as all you could bear to do was scream as loudly as you could._

_Moments later you were pulling the needles out of her body, taking every piece of medical equipment so that the beeping wouldn't interrupt you. The nurses were too slow, they couldn't stop any of this. Nothing could stop this moment._

_You lay next to her, craddling her face into your chest as your tears fell onto the top of her head. You still had no idea where your dad was, he was supposed to be here hours ago but it wasn't regestrating itself in your mind._

_Her aurburn hair was scattered with a dew of tears and hours later you noticed the bruises around your hips where the doctors had tried to pull you away from her earlier. You refused to let you, promising her that it was going to be okay whilst stroking strands of her hair away carefully so that you didn't harm her face- it was the beginning of the end for you._

'A few more minutes. That's all I need. Come on, we've got to hurry.'

'Sorry Loki.'

You sniffed in, wiping away what would have been tears from the base of your eyes. You were intent on showing how strong you were and alothough you'd been taught that crying was something only a true human could do you weren't so keen on showing Loki what was going on, nor were you keen on explaining it.

'We've got a few minutes. Also, _. Don't bother getting upset. You'll miss the illusions once the truth comes back but it's better in reality.'

'How do you know?'

'I lived in and out of relaity for a long time. I'm still battling it now but generally reality iss better- it's a place for stronger people. The place where tears go to die as my mother called it. Nightmares can be part of the illusions as well you know?'

'I know.'

You shrugged it off, observing his silouette. You wondered what his family was like. He was obviously missing his mother but you wondered how he dealt with it, you wondered if he saw her or only people who were related to her.

_'_. We have more bad news.'_

_You tightened your grip around your mother, careful not to hurt her but not carefully enough as you were concerned. You kept your eyes closed, pretending that you weren't listening- you knew that the doctor would instantly see that you were lying but you tried your best all the same._

_'You're father was killed in... Well, we're still finding out what it is but we suspected he killed himself after we rang him.'_

_The news was delivered with a monotonous aura, the door clicking shut behind the man that had delivered the news. Tears flowed freely down your face once more, consuming your very being. He wasn't gone- he was just resting. Maybe... Maybe he was paying your mom a visit for a while and he's been back, that would explain why he wasn't here._

_You and him could get a new start in America, that sounded good. You could make new friends, find a new school. You were sixteen after all. All you had to do was sign a few forms, forge your dads signatures while he was sleeping and then get two tickets. You knew his credit card by heart- you could bury your mother here and then get a new start, make everything new. Nothing would remind you about the past, would it?_

'You're dwelling on the past again _. It'll consume you, I told you that already.'

You looked back up at him, the tears fully flowing again. An umbrella was now residing in his right arm and he swung it out methodically, hitting a running boy in the face and, as you watched, completely agast, he picked him up by the chest, their noses close to touching.

'Where are the rest of you? Tell me now or your nose will have a surge of pain greeting it.'

His stance was crouched, the other boys legs resting between his legs as they quaked with fear.

'Don't worry Loki, we can just keep going.'

'No we can't. I know these men and they're nothing like you think they are.'

You looked at who it was, the darkness suddenly becoming your ally, you were used to it now and could easily make wout the face of the mysterious attacker.

'Andy?! Loki, he's just a kid from school. He's Mark's friend's brother.'

'The illusions are still driving you _. You need to distinguish them from reality otherwise you'll end up in the same place as your parents.'

His words came out venoumous but you chose to ignore it, you were trusting him right now- after all he had just hit someone in the face with an umbrella and virtually knocked them into the air.

You shook your head, telling yourself that the illusions weren't real only to find yourself staring at something that was much different than you could ever imagine.

'What... What is this?'

'So you can see- I was doubting you for a moment. You're like me. Don't worry, it'll all be explained soon. Let me deal with this, cover my back.'

He handed you the umbrella, blood spread all over the soft material that was only meant to protect you from water, not any other type of liquid. You immediately altered your stance, crouching so that you were just at Loki's level, your free hand resting itself on the ground. You hit better with your [left/right] hand even though as a child you had been ambidectorous.

Someone dashed for the front of Loki and you heard yet another thud, presuming that Loki had hit them. Foreign words were passing through his lips in a string of unrecognisable mess.

'Loki, who are these... Things? Why are they blue and why are they after you?'

'I said I'll explain soon.'

'Explain now.'

'No.'

He stopped talking to you and rewverted back to whatever language he was speaking, his words fluent. Spanish or French maybe? No. Impossible. you hadn't heard of anyone wiht blue skin from anywhere on Eart and your hands began to tremble at the thought of anything else existing- either we're alone in the universe or we're not, both thoughts were as scary as the other.

You heard Loki's next snigger immediately, someone seizing you from behind before you could react, your friend battling off whoever these people were with great ease. He was throwing punches more than just accurately.

He was thrown to the ground suddenly, landing directly next to the umbrella that you had dropped only moments ago and picked it up. He thrusted it into the thing's chest, twisting it painstakingly slowly as he grunted.

He'd done it without hesitation. He had killed someone. Your friend who had been so casual earlier had killed someone right in front of your eyes.

You begn to scream before a cold hand clenched around your mouth, not caring for what you were doing- they clearly didn't want any attention but it was far too late for that.

He swung his body around so that you could see him, your eyes barely registerring what was occuring. The arms tightened their grip and the noise began to blur itself out from your mind. The sounds didn't piece together with any meaning as Loki stopped suddenly and ran towards you, screaming something that you couldn't recognise until it had already happened.

'RUN!'


	5. Cold Memories

You screamed simultaneously with him, tears binding themselves to your cheeks. You felt the sickness sliding through your stomach, unable to focus on anything but the tears streaming down Loki's face that mingled with the blood from a wound under his eye.

You tried to run to him, tried to break free from everything the grip that was containing you, but it was too late. You looked down at him and he looked down at you, shock completely overpassing every emotion that you could have felt.

'Loki!'

'_!'

You took your eyes off him for a moment, looking down at yourself for a few seconds only just in time to see the blade pierce through from your back. You gasped for a moment before you realized that the two of you were more than simply alike- you were almost like brother and sister.

Everything came to you in that moment, the strong grip restraining you so cold that it burned it did so. Everything was so clear in that moment, his eyes telling you all that he had never said.

He'd lost someone important and everyone else had rejected him, they were all that he could seem to think about in this moment. Someone he had been close to who now hated him was lurking in his mind, your own eyes shouting your story for anyone else to find out.

You felt the cold metal slide out from your body in a rush of the pain and the grip released itself, your body falling to your knees as you tried to coverr the wound with your right hand, blood seeping through your fingers.

Your other hand fell into the ground, your back arching at the sudden change of angle. You were gasping, almost panting, for air and, even though it came to you, you felt no relief from its company. It was just another thing that was there for you but did nothing to stop your state of pain.

Your eyes opened themselves, stopping the constant wincing that resulted from all of this, and looked to the man who had dragged you here. A satisfactory look spread itself across his darkened eyes and he was smirking at one of the men as he looked down at you.

He pulled away his green top, revealing his pale stomach that held a deep wound that you could see straight through, its body sealing up suddenly as he sniggered psychotically, his hands clenching for some unknown reason. The others around you began to gaze at you with red eyes, barely showing any emotion.

You close your eyes once more, coughing viciously as a liquid coated your throat and errupted onto the ground in front of you. Was he really this way? You didn't understand what was going on in in the slightest, fear consuming you.

How could he just heal like that?

Your eyes followed their previous path only to be greeted by a familiar figure of nothing. A sharp object, something painful to the touch but not unbearable- it wasn't driving itself through your body, pushed itself onto your back and forced you into the ground as your dirt ridden hands collapsed beneath you.

'You see Akantha? I told you that all humans were this stupid, trusting someone you only to fall to their knee's in weak surrender.'

'Loki, we should leave. We can't stay here any longer, you know Heimdall will have already told your brother.'

'Do I look stupid to you? I know what action my brother will take and when he does it will be simply catastrophic to the future that he longs.'

You gasped for breath as the thing was removed from your back, something stronger than you thought grabbed your collar and began to drag you on in an uncertain direction. A soft breath fell onto your neck as a whisper approached your ear nervously.

'Trust is a lie. You should have stayed at home with your illusions, don't you wish you had?'

Something wrapped itself around your eyes, something that was intended to block your sight before it truly faded away leaving nothing but the nightmares and constant cries of pain to consume you.

'Take it off her, I want to see who she really is.'

You felt a pair of cold, relentless hands sliding to the bottom of your shirt and you screamed in surprise, because of both the cold and the surprise of someone lifting your top.

'Get off me you pervert!'

You opened your eyes, afraid of what you might see- a monster like before, a face you had once trusted or just the blank ceiling of your room.

'You truly are one for the records aren't you?'

A powerful voice errupted from behind you, you knew who it was but you were surprised that you couldn't see, that is until the blindfold untied itself from around your face, 'A pervert? I simply want to see what my brother finds so interesting with you.'

'Your... Brother?

'Ah yes, the might Thor. He may have feelings for another but he seems to look at you as if you were a daughter and I simply haven't got the time to ponder as to why.' His voice was tainted with thick sarcasm, his face suddenly appeared in front of you, pale skin gleaming in what you supposed was the sun, 'Tell me, what does it feel like to kneel to someone? Is it satisfactory? Do you feel... Complete?'

Your vision was obscured for a moment, material scraping across your cheeks.

'I feel like I'm in the presence of a complete freak. The nice Loki wasn't just an illusion was it- you're just hiding him.'

You watched as his hand grabbed your hair and he began to tug, wrapping it around his hand from what you could tell. You were raised from the floor slightly, your knees hovering in midair, warmed by the company of something that wasn't freezing.

'That Loki never truly existed. It was all a lie and if you're blind enough to ignore that then I hope you finally gain some eyes here.'

He stepped to the side, no longer obscuring your vision. As you looked around, adrenaline coarsing through your veins, you realized why you were so cold- especially without your shirt. Everything, every tiny little thing, was covered in clear shards of ice and nothing else. Everything was made of a frozen liquid that made you shiver- the idea of somewhere like this scared you. Surely there wasn't anywhere like this?

'It's beautiful isn't it? Shame that the rest of your controlled species can't be here to see it.'

'Rest of my sp-'

Your voice was interrupted by another strong tug his voice carrying his previous sentence on.

'You see we're not anywhere that you know of- we're in the darker side of Midgard, the side nobody dared to look for. Now tell me _, are you scared yet?'

You gulped quietly as his grip released and he began to walk away, his back facing you.

'Loki, please. Why... Where... What is this?'

'Reality, my little Robin. Now, Akantha you may take the restraints off her. I think she may just be pleading for us to give her some help. You will follow us along our path and if you take one step out of place you won't have anywhere to go- you have no idea where you are. Run if you want but know that you won't survive.'

'Please, just answer me Loki. You're... You can't do this.'

'I am the rightful King of Asgard! Don't tell me what to do- you have no control here, you are simply a stolen object that no one will search for. You are not wanted nor are you needed, you are simply an accompaniment of my brothers misery. If you do not begin top bow to my rules there will be no saviour with you.'

A shirt was thrust into your empty arms, one that wasn't yours and was tainted with black splotches.

'W-What's the problem with this shirt Loki?'

'Don't address me by my name again- you're simply a possession.'

'... Sorry.'

'So you're learning are you? It's the blood of our warriors.'


	6. Black Blood

You followed obediently behind Loki, the creatures residing at both sides of him. They were almost arm in arm but, for all you wanted to, you couldn't bring yourself to even attempt a smirk- this was not the time for trivialities. You were cold, your blood felt like it was freezing inside your body, and with your plain top there was nothing you could do- they'd stripped you of your coat and other possessions before you'd even woken up. It was clear that there was something that they needed you for otherwise why would they take you? Nothing would be the same when you go back now that you knew that things were as twisted as that- if you id ever get back.

You sighed at yourself and shook your head, [h/c] locks engulfing your vision of the floor. You were simply following their footsteps without any protest, it was as simple as pie. You tried to run and they'd capture you and, most likely torture you, or you would escape and freeze to death in the abandoned plains. Following seemed like the best idea to you.

'Loki Sir, it appears that someone is tracking us.'

'I already know that you idiot- isn't it obvious? We aren't walking into the middle of Midgard simply for my enjoyment.'

'I know but-'

'But what? You're afraid my brother will kill you? Are you truly that much of a cretin that you wouldn't even think that you'd have to give up your own life? You really do need educating.'

He stopped walking abruptly and you bumped into him, your breasts colliding into his back for only a second but that was all he needed to create something that would most likely scar you. You bit your bottom lip, frustrated that you'd actually managed to just walk into him and then the true pain kicked in. You saw him briefly twist his hand after he turned towards you, his demented eyes never once leaving yours as a perverted grin painted itself onto his face.

You fell to your knees, your arm instantly covering your stomach as a defence mechanism to the pain that you were experiencing. You had figured that the unforgiving cold had made the wound monotonous to pain but, in the brief minute that you felt it, it was as if all of the pain had rampaged over the floodgate as if it were outraged that it had been blocked off, trying to convince you that you were being stabbed a repeated number of times.

You felt as if the invisible dagger was driving itself further and further into your body each time it struck, as if the object was literally embedded in you. Your breath soon became ragged and you gasped for air, unable to feel any travelling into your lungs. It was if someone was pushing you under water and holding your head under, telling you that you weren't going to survive. Something was constricting around your stomach, your mouth producing desperate coughs as a pile of blood-coated vomit hit the ice, satisfied laughs engulfing you before it all stopped.

'L-Loki...' you coughed again, still in the same dastardly pose as before, as more specks of blood collided with the ice, tears falling from your eyes but freezing before they could get anywhere near the earth, 'Why?'

'Why what? Why am I hurting you? Why are you such a weak being? Why are you craving submission so much?!'

He placed his boot by your stomach and kicked you to the left, flipping you onto your back before he placed said boot between your breasts, right where your heart was pumping adrenaline through the rest of your body. He had a curious look on his face, he looked almost sympathetic and then, in a sudden moment,, the tables turned.

He seized your shirt in his right hand, lifting you back up to his height as his foot fell back to the floor where it really belonged- it wasn't just the fact that you had been dragged to eye level, it was the fact that you could smell the enjoyment in his breath, his eyes full of misread fantasies that he had never revealed to anyone.

His hand fell to the right of your face and he pulled you in closer, his lips brushing your ear as he spoke to you in a calm voice, so calm that it completely unnerved you and pushed you over the edge of paranoia.

'Follow and you will see what you desire.'

*****~Several Days Later~*****

You sat on the cold floor, a thin sheet of cloth wrapped around your body as you shivered uncontrollably. You were residing in the very corner of the room, trying to push yourself as far away from them as you possibly could. You couldn't bare being around them any longer than necessary and it was making you anxious- you had never truly been comfortable around people and, as you had now found out, much less monsters that parents warned their children about.

You could barely keep your eyes open, struggling not to let your guard down- they could kill you while you were sleeping, not that that was a bad thing. You missed your parents and maybe this way you would be able to see them but, then again, you wanted to cling to every last piece of life that you held in you. Survival was a game that you couldn't help to play.

Your body was already looking paler than usual, dark circles enveloping the bottom half of your eyes. Your hands were grey in colour and your skin was to the point where if it caved in anymore you would be able to see your bones. Blood was struggling to get moved, your vessels had been narrowing as each tiresome day past, and with the lack of food you were suffering through it was likely that you were going to die soon- you had the feeling that all of these things knew that.

Everything about you was cold- you couldn't seem to feel any emotion other than a grey scale of depression, you could barely stand without dozing into a daydream about nothing and you could barely recognise the faces that surrounded you. Whenever Loki hurt you, you barely even felt anything. You weren't surprised nor were you pained by it. Every now and then you'd check your stomach only to find the wound in worse condition than before. The only thing that you could accurately do was listen- listen to their conversations about what they would do when Loki's brother would do, listen to them whimper as nightmares consumed their sleep, listen as you waited for something good to find you but, from what you had seen, there was simply no good left in this world.

'She needs food.'

'What do you expect me to do?! There's nothing around here a human can eat Iaosis! I've already told you to find something but you're so God damn stupid that you don't understand my words- your brother was exactly the same as this and look where he ended up!'

'Don't talk about my brother in that way- you may be the King of Asgard and Laufey's son but don't think I won't hesitate to kill you.'

'You and what army?'

You heard him snigger under his breath, obviously unimpressed by the giant's advance towards violence. He was putting on a mask- pretending to be stronger than it was and you began to twitch, your nerves becoming alert to the situation at hand.

'Listen to me, Loki. '

You looked over, your eyes unable to blink, and saw the so-called Iaosis lifting Loki by the top of his armour, lifting him to face level- maybe it was destiny that he was to be put in the same place as you but you still felt unnerved by it. Surely he didn't deserve this, surely he deserved some compassion. From what you'd learned from your mythology Loki was outcast by his brother and father, doomed to walk Midgard until the day he died. He'd suffered a lot if what you'd read was true and, as much as he'd hurt you, you felt sorry for him- it was in your nature.

'You even think of saying anything like that again and you will die by my hand, whether it is tonight or the night after or the night after that, I will see to it that you are killed as a result of me.'

'Iaosis. Put me down.'

'Why should I?'

'You have a child, do you not?'

'What does that have to d-'

His words became silence, a golden object sticking out his back. The Loki that was being held by Iaosis faded into nothing more than dust, the black blood that you recognised from your shirt seeping onto the ice. Steam blew upwards from it, the ice caving in slightly- either he had boiling hot blood, which would be the way he survived in the cold from what you could guess, or the blood that was leaving his body was nothing more than acid.

'Don't mess with your King. Thanks to your will to evade commands you've left your son without a father- think how happy he'll be to grow up without seeing your face, at least he'll always know who his father is.'

His words came out like venom, spreading across the surface of the ice and racing in its desperate attempt to make all around it feel the pain it possessed. You pulled your knees into your chest tighter than before, completely ignoring your minds instinct to run as fast as it could. You had to stay there- it was the only way you had any chance of survival.

Loki had killed someone over you, it was all because he was complaining that they had no food for you. Maybe he still had compassion running in his system, there could still be hope for him in this world of misery and pain. Everything seemed to be influenced by his decision to bring you with him.

'So, my illusions are physical now- I guess that adds to the benefactors.'

You watched as he pulled the staff out of Iaosis's body with ease, the creatures body falling into the floor with a heavy thud. More of the ice began to melt away and, as you watched with nothing short of horror captivating you, his arm began to dissolve, his lips following their lead exposing a set of sharpened teeth that looked like they could easily rip the flesh away from anything that they desired to.

He began to walk away, a blue light glowing ominously through the cave and revealing your location to him. You gulped heavily, unable to get any words out. For such a short period of time so many things had changed. You used to worry about being bullied for your previously dyed hair before Loki cast an illusion over it so that it was the natural [h/c] it had once been, his so called personal preference. You used to worry about the most popular girl at school hitting out at you and making you the centre of attention and now you worried about being the centre of his attention, the scars that he caused a constant reminder of what he had been putting you through.

'I take it you heard and saw all of that then, dear _. And I also take it you craved to hear our words of food. Stand up for me.' You remained seated, refusing his command, 'Stand up for me!' You refused once more, shaking your head in the hopes that the kinder him would tell him to stop- it was likely that it wouldn't but you weren't too keen on the idea of giving up easily. '**Stand for me!**'

He seized your arm in anger, pulling you to your feet. Your legs gave way beneath you instantaneously, refusing to co-operate with whatever plan Loki had prepared for you. You began to gasp, unable to find your breath. Dizziness was consuming your every thought and your head began to thump in pain before it all changed.

You were back home, your mother standing over you with a smile on her face. It was unnatural, as if it didn't belong to her and yet, at the same time, it was exactly as you remembered it.

'Sleep well.'

_AN: Sorry for the pretty drastic time skip, you would have just been hearing the same stuff over and over again if I hadn't put it in there~_


	7. Deja Vu

Your eyes snapped open, your body moving without any help from your own limbs. Something appeared to be supporting your body from underneath but you couldn't figure out what, to be honest you couldn't be bothered to try and figure it out. A coat and a blanket were now wrapped around your body and you sighed in relief- it may still be cold but it was no where near as drastic as before. Your head still ached, the pain focusing on the back of your head and it caused you to take in a deep breath of air, pushing your head into whoever was carrying you.

Your [e/c] orbs strayed upwards, the only direction they could freely look, before being greeted by a blonde haired stranger.

His skin was covered by a heavy tan, nearer to an orange than peach. His eyes were watching something on the horizons harsh edge, observing it from a somewhat safe distance- you didn't know who or what it was but you weren't all that keen to find out. Stubble resided around his chin and you squinted curiously at him.

Why weren't you protesting against being carried by a total stranger? Why weren't you able to speak- to cry out, to do _anything_? Your body was refusing to move now, unable to send any impulses to a nerve in your body.

'Do not worry human, you'll be safe soon.'

You tried to open your mouth, unable to let any sound escape. you were unsure, scared of who thy could be and yet you stayed with them, your body freezing up everytime you thought of abandoning their embrace. It was as if you were cursed, doomed to live in silence even though you knew that couldn't be true- curses weren't real.

Then again you'd seen so much that it was actually seeming like it could be lurking in reality- you'd travelled to somewhere completely different, supposedly away from earth, and the rules of physics could have been completely rewritten from what you were aware.

'We're somewhere different, somewhere safe. Somewhere that the shadow of that man can't reach you.'

Your voice perpetrated your previously endless silence, destroying a part of your socially anxious self.

'S-Somewhere... Different?'

'We have many realms here and they are wide spread, its easy enough to find somewhere out of their reach.'

'Why are you talking about shadows?'

Your eyebrows furrowed, your eyes narrowing out of curiosity- it seemed to be the main emotion that you'd been feeling later. It was only a matter of time before you managed to overcome the constant fear of what was to come and the consistently endless questions faded a way but that seemed to be in the far future.

'The shadows are everything- they pull the strings of humanities existence by perpetrating the light.'

'You mean...They're _God_?'

'If that's what you call them then yes and I'm afraid they're getting closer to killing every single one of you with a devastating blow.'

'A... Blow? As in an explosion?'

'You're full of questions aren't you?' He smiled at you, his eyes glancing down to meet yours as he advanced forward quickly, a wind beginning to pick up around you, 'Not an explosion. A conquest to rule you, to show you that freedom is a lie.'

'But... It's not.'

'Exactly. That's what my br- Loki, I mean, is setting out to do.'

You sighed and shook your head, as if trying to shake he very idea of it out of your mind.

'He can't be. I mean, he's so... He seemed so compassionate.'

'Lies. Illusions. He told you about them before, right?'

'Yeah, what about them?'

'He makes them up, pretends that they're real and then he just drives himself further out- he can make other people see them too.'

'O-Other people?'

'Yes, it's all fun and games according to his rule book.'

You sighed and brushed a strand of hair away from your vision, your eyes setting themselves onto the empty air that resided in front of you. It was weird, your old friends and family were somewhere years away from here and there was nothing that you could even think of doing to get back there. You were stuck, permanently trapped in this world of desperate pain.

Then, before you knew it a dark shadow obscured your path, destroying the utter shock that you'd been entranced by.

'Oh Loki, nice to see you finally returned.'

The man stood before you, blocking the path with determined eyes. A hollow shell of a grin was painted on his lips, his eyebrows furrowed angrily at the man who was carrying you. His hair was frosted over and his lips were blue in colour- it was as if the cold had only just began to target his body, freezing anything and everything that it could. His skin was paler than it usually was, the top of his hands reflecting a grey under the light that barely existed anymore.

'L-Loki?'

'Drop her brother.'

'Brother?!'

You let the shock take over everything that you were feeling, your body finally receiving your commands to move. You sat up slightly in the mans arms, pushing your body upwards and pushing your feet into the ice. You were independent, you didn't need to be scared anymore. He was just afraid, the man behind you- Loki's so-called brother- would probably protect you anyway. That was the way these things worked.

You looked behind you, smiling pleasantly at the man hoping that he would help you stand up against Loki but he was changing, the lies erasing themselves from his skin.

The blonde faded away into darkness, the eyes seeming to become a deep crimson that made you shiver in fright and the tanned skin shattered away from the illusion he was holding, a dark blue taking its place. Marks were etched along his forehead and although a hint of sadness lay in his daunted expression. He had a familiar face, his jaw morphing into a shape that you instantly recognised. His eyes were full of despair and sorrow, a look that you had often been shown by a man that had influenced your life more than a little.

Then it struck you.

His face was grinning down at you, the information processing itself through your brain before the jigsaw pieces began to click themselves together. It was him. The face was the same, the sorrowful expression was the same and yet... He was completely different.

You'd heard Loki talking about Thor, his brother who now tried to run Asgard whilst looking over each of the realms, and this man looked nothing like what he said he had anymore- surely this wasn't his true for.

'Manipulating the illusions you inherited, are we?'

'I most certainly am, if you want the girl back then you better be prepared for a deal.'

'What do you mean- you think I'd make a deal over a human?'

'You know for a fact she's not just any human bretheren. She's your destiny- the one that was destined to save everything that you couldn't.'

'And how would you know that?'

You looked over to the other man as your body thudded into the floor, the other taking a large stride over your body. His pale hand was clenching around his staff more than usual, his knuckles stretching as a result. You could see the worry lurking in his eyes and you knew for a fact that the other man, God knows what his name was, could see the exact same thing.

He began to pace towards Loki at an even larger pace until he was only millimeters away from his face. You were terrified by the fact that he could be hurt. As much as he had overpowed you and pulled the strings on how you were living you didn't care- it worried you more than you could comprehend.

'You listen to me you vermin, we banished you to Asgard a long time ago- back when you killed _him_. Both you and I know for a fact that you brought her here to take her back, to try and stop any off this from happening but it won't work.'

'Laufey, you're not truly who you think you are. You might think that his spirit lives on in you but it doesn't- you're to weak for this.'

'Weak? Worry about your words, I know she's injured and you'll soon face the same fate.'

'Your words aren't true anymore- I am the one of us who is destined to greatness, you are fated to nothing more than living on this piece of ice.'

'You take that back Son of Odin!'

'Have you not forgotten imposter? You were my father in another life and now born as my brother- you must have been brought up so well by your precious mother.'

'Brother... Imposter... Father...'

You muttered the words, trying to force your mind into submission so that it would actually recognise the words and put together the story.

'Listen to me _-'

'Oh, so she has a name now?'

'Listen _. I had a brother and a father, my brother believes that his father, our father, let his spirit into his body and now he's someone greater than he is.'

'Don't waste your time talking to her. Kill her.'

'I can't.'

'Then I will. I'll make the suffering for you.'

'Laufey' paced towards you, his face twisting in anger. A hand grasped your hair and pushed you in front of his body. Your mind was spinning in the same circle of thought, unable to break the habit that it was picking up on. It was taking over, creating a problem.

_Deja Vu._


	8. Frozen Inside

'Kill her Loki.'

'No.'

'Are you weak, vulnerable? That's the way you were before and now you chose to revert back to it- you almost killed all of us. How hard is it to kill one insufficient human?'

'I won't do it.'

You looked up at him, panic running through your eyes. Why would he say that? Sure he'd been protecting you for a short time now but before? Before all of this kidnapping he'd been hurting you, toying with your emotions. It was beginning to scare you- he could be saying he wouldn't kill you one minute and the next you'd be skewered by him.

You gulped hesitantly, your breath coming out ragged as you tried to stop yourself from crying again- that would get you absolutely no where.

'Don't worry _, I'll get you out of here.'

'You won't.'

Laufey interrupted Loki's open mouth, refusing to let him give you anymore support before your jaw was jerked into the exposed air. The coat around you was ripped away and he placed something on the edge of your neck. It was sharp and yet, on your cold skin, you could barely feel anything. It was the brute force of the object being pushed against you that you could feel, not the pain- just the force.

'I will brother, whether you like it or not.'

'You have no right to say that you, the weakest of our race, could even _think_ that you could beat me.'

'No, I couldn't.'

You dropped your gaze to his feet, noticing something that hadn't been there before. The soul's were resting a few millimetres from the ground and it intrigued you, made you wonder just how he was doing it. Before you could even think anymore about the situation you heard a slicing noise from behind the two of you, your head not letting you move to see just what it was, your eyes swivelling round all the same.

'...Loki? What was that?'

'Do not talk human.'

The grip tightened on you and you bit your lip harshly, stopping yourself from saying anything reckless to him. You were on brink of screaming at Loki to run, get away before anything happened, but you knew that Laufey wasn't going to let his plan fail and Loki certainly wasn't going to give up from what you'd already seen, he was more than simply stubborn.

_'Don't you dare run!'_

_His words echoed in your ears as your feet slammed into the icy ground, your mind completely unaware of what it was it was forcing you to do. Survival instincts had been trying to kick in for a while and it seemed that they had finally gained a hold of your consciousness. Your legs were moving as if it were the end of the world and it was grabbing out for you, threatening to destroy you at every chance it got._

_'You won't be able to survive out there _!'_

_The words followed your trail, unable to let you go without a fight. It was true what he was saying but, of course, you didn't care- freedom was your main necessity, then you could go ahead and worry about everything else. You hadn't eaten for several days now and it was forcing you to bring out the big guns, so to speak._

_A sigh reached you and the pace you had previously held was replaced by a quicker, more frantic stride that forced you to pant in the cold air that felt as if it was devouring your lungs in an attempt to take over your body's vital systems- everything here seemed to be a fight for dominance. If you had that then it seemed that you pulled the strings behind each and every curtain._

_Your feet were beginning to hurt as they fell into the solid object that was nothing more than the thing that would likely kill you, the pain beginning to rekindle in your mind._

_'You have nowhere to run anymore!'_

_The words struck you as panicked, reaching your ears just as you ran face first into a stalagmite of ice collided with your nose, the cartilage smashing instantly. Blood began to trickle down over your lips, dripping off your pale chin's edge. You gasped in pain and staggered backwards, landing on your back harshly. It was easy enough to presume that you'd been caught but nothing seemed to be happening. _

_Your nose was throbbing in agony and it felt like it would never truly stop. A gash resided on your right cheek, blood pouring itself from that wound as well- you seemed to be a mess of blood and bruises now, that was the pure fibre of your being._

_'Damn it _. I warned you and you simply refused to give in to my commands, you truly are one of a kind. Were you not tempted to simply stop and walk back, knowing you would get hurt if you travelled forward any further?' You rolled onto your side, pain consuming every bit of logic that you held close to you, 'You truly are more stupid than you seem and yet you seem to be growing on me, as you mortals say. You are pathetic. You are nothing more than a lost conquest. You are a mere bug trapped under a magnifying glass, seeing yourself fit to survive until I finally take away everything dear to your heart.'_

_'What is this game? Why are you even doing this?'_

_'The amount of times you repeat the same question, unable to get an answer from your own mind. You have so many qualities that you refuse to see. I'm not doing anything _, you're the one causing the carnage.'_

_He smirked above you, his eyes glancing down as he placed his hand in yours, pulling you from the ground. You felt weird, your stomach turning as you made the mistake of breathing through your nose. You bit your lip and sighed through the expression, nausea spreading over you like a tidal wave._

_You ignored the sensation and took your hand back in a single jagged movement, using it to push yourself up into your standing state. You refused to rely on him, especially after what he had done. Your heart sent adrenaline through your body every time you saw him and, although it was a ridiculous prospect, you had the slightest feeling that you had developed a 'crush' on him, so to speak._

_He'd beaten you, damn near killed you and virtually delivered you to Death's door but you couldn't help yourself- always one for the bad boys your mother had said, now you saw just how right she had been all that time as you shook your head in denial._

_'How am I-'_

_Your words were cut short by a heavy heave and you doubled over, water running out from your throat. That was all you had had for the past few days and that's all that you supposed it could be- the last of your food had been far too long ago, forcing you to lose a severe amount weight. It wasn't just that though, it was the fact that it felt like the stream was never going to stop, mingling with your blood and tears. It was almost cinematic in a way and it was more than a stupid idea that such a thing could be viewed as something 'amazing' by many people- your mind was beginning to get around the sick habits of humanity._

_A hand placed itself on your back, another pulling your hair back and away from your face. The hand brushed itself across the back of your neck, causing you to shiver in between the heaving. You were beginning to feel weak but there was nothing else you could do but carry on going._

_It was pooling around your feet and it sickened you more than imaginable- you had been a clean person before all of this and it was entrancing you at how things had changed in such a short period of time. You were starving and on the brink of death now but a week before this you had been living comfortably with your father- or rather the illusion._

_'We rest here for a while. We need more food- if that damned man hadn't have gone and tried to betray me we would have had some sooner. We move on tomorrow but we have to rest. I will not take anything from any of you, my jurisdiction is final.'_

The noise came again and this time it was to the right of the creature, his mouth hanging open as black began to flood down his skin and flooded through his exposed veins, dripping onto the ground and consuming its being- it was the same thing that had happened back when Loki had first captured you but it still perplexed you as to how it didn't just eat away at the inside of their body.

'Loki?! What are you-'

'Shush.'

'But Lo-'

'Let me finish this, _! If you keep making me ta-'

His words were cut of, Laufey's hand releasing its grip from your head and falling onto the shoulders of the man. His other arm was little more than a stump, burning away at the floor as he walked and leaving nothing but a long path of destruction. He swung for Loki's slender face, blood splattering itself across the skin and eating into it.

He winced in pain and you sympathised with him- something like that had to be far more painful than splashing boiling water on your arm accidentally. His concentration instantly ran back to Laufey, observing his every movement with anticipation. He wasn't going to let his guard down and -by the way that he was watching, an eager gleam residing on the surface of his eye- it was clear that he had intentions of killing the man.

'Brother!'

The words strung together from a different source, somewhere above the two of you before a highly familiar blonde man crashed into the surface of the ice. It was confusing, so many characters weaving themselves in and out of the fabric of your story, only to return hours later with an entirely different personality. It was as if someone had blended emotions together and implanted them into your mind.

'What are you doing here?'

'I couldn't leave you to die, could I? I've mourned before and I'm not prepared to do it again.'

'How long have you been here?'

'On Midgard?'

'Where else brother?'

The blonde stranger dodged to the side as Laufey lunged towards him, his body colliding with the ice thanks to a thick cluster of ice. They carried on talking as if it were nothing but all you could do was sit on the cold ground, your mouth hung open in pure shock- emotion had surpassed you and you could no longer deal with it.

'Well its been quite some time, I have to say.'

'Let me guess- Jane?'

'I'm not one for commenting on things.'

'So that's a yes then?'

'I guess so.'

'How can you talk so normally?' Their faces stared eagerly at you, becoming more engaged by your words as each of them left your mouth, 'We're on another planet and you expect me to be _calm_? I can't deal with either of you anymore, where did you even come from? What are these creatures?! Please, just... Someone'

'Brother- why are your tricks so cruel? Pull the illusion away from her immediately- I'm sure she's had enough of your games by now.'

'You had to go and spoil my party didn't you?'


	9. Day Dreaming

'Your... Party?'

The world around you dissolved into nothing more than whiteness, a single beacon of darkness throwing itself into your vision. Everything else had fallen into the abyss of light that blinded you, deeming you unable to see anything but that one figurine that seemed more than simply surreal.

'It was an illusion, _. I wanted to be with you, show you exactly what I was before you even though of becoming close to me. You saw the illusions so I took that, I made you see the truth of the illusions. You can manipulate every last one of them, I need you to destroy them- take their hearts and devour every last bit of goodness that you can find in them. You're the only one.'

'Loki... Please, I'm so... Confused. Where are you? I can only see light and it hurts- is there anyway this place can be darker? What even is this place?'

'Like always, full of questions. In time they will all be answered. I can not turn off the lights so to speak. I can only see the darkness and if you were to see what's here then you could never return.'

'I want to share what you're see-'

'I won't let you. Now do as I've said, devour their happiness.'

'Who's happiness?'

'You'll know when you see them- everything is different now. Your perception is better, you'll be able to understand the lies behind their smile as they throw their attacks in your direction and I'll be there to resurrect you from the ashes of the pain.'

'Please, just one more question.'

'Fine, but be brief with it. I can't hold them off must longer.'

'Them?'

'Is that really the question you wanted to ask?'

'Well no but-'

'Please. Hurry.'

'Okay. Why did you... Where was that place? Why are we back here and why did you call it Midgard?'

'I thought you said one question, not many questions but what can I do but answer them? I made a lie to see if you were capable of this and it appears that you are. Midgard is what we call your Earth and I thought that such a... Different contemplation would sever the strings that you hold with this place and it appeared to do so, so I carried on with the escapade. Now, leave. No other choice.'

'I don't want to. I want to stay.'

'Your a stubborn bitch aren't you? Don't worry, I'll still be beside you. You are going to become stronger than each and every one of the shadows _.'

The floor gave way beneath your feet and you fell into a place that was too dark for any recognition, your mind beginning to place things that weren't really there in the simple objects that barely existed.

You jolted upwards, the familiar scene of your room playing out. Posters were still placed on the walls and each and every item was exactly where you had left them- you would have been worried if it hadn't. It was a strange sensation, being back in a familiar place. Your body was aching for relief, your back feeling as if you had been stooped over for months on end.

'Hey Da-'

You cut yourself off midsentence, still seeming to be incapable of controlling everything that you were doing without failing. It was a tendency to wake up and to see if your breakfast was ready- it had never been anything great but it was still nice to have some forged company from an illusive lie.

'He's not here.'

You squealed and your head flicked to the left, revealing the black haired man with whom you had spent more than enough time with. You gasped in horror, his thin chest residing above the covers. There was a pale, topless man in your bed who you barely knew and he was sitting there casually, telling you that your father wasn't real.

'What were you saying before to me? Why are you in my bed?!'

'I can't talk about any of that here, you should have picked up on the hints you imbecile. I'm in your bed because its where you are- I have to stick close by so I can keep the demons at bay.'

'Oh let me guess- typically back story, tragedy, boy fending off demons until girl finds true secret- blah blah blah.'

'Pretty much. I guess there's nothing you haven't figured out yet.'

'Seems so.'

'So then, you getting ready anytime soon?'

'W-Why?!'

'Because your already late. Its...' He glanced over behind you, presumably looking at the clock that was behind you, 'Already half ten. Dan's going to be pretty annoyed.'

'Shit.'

You hopped out of the bed, pulling an oversized hoodie over the Joker top that you had been wearing. You already had jeans on and, as hesitant as you were, you ran down the stairs. You only paused to grab a set of keys from the hook that resided in front of the porch door, slipping the object into the chasm and twisting it. You shot out of the door and into an instant sprint, hoping that Loki would close the door- screw being close to him.

He had mentioned something more than just important to you before, you were certain of it, but the words couldn't click together to tell you anything. Everything was jumbled up and you couldn't be bothered to slot the pieces of the broken jigsaw back together one final time.

Several minutes later you burst through the reception doors, briefly pausing to sign in before jogging to class. Several teachers were piercing their unruly gaze into you but you simply couldn't be bothered with any of their judgements- you were late, so be it. You had never had this experience before and it felt as if you were going to fall to your knees at any moment, exasperated that you had let such a thing happen.

Something nagged at you as you ran, forcing you to focus on its non-existence. You felt as if you had been in some paralleled place that held some part of this plot but it wasn't clear, forcing you out of your tired state. It wanted you to learn about it, it wanted you to know every little detail about its being but you honestly couldn't figure it out- an evasive thing that seemed to dodge your grasp, wanting it in the breaks that it caused from moving further away from your focus.

You knocked as calmly as you could on the classroom's wooden door, panting as you did so- you were pretty fit but you had ran for a solid twenty minutes just to get here so it seemed relatively normal that you would be tired.

'Come in.'

The muffled voice forced itself from behind the doors tender embrace, the hinges squeaking hesitantly as you pushed it away from the frame and sighed.

'Sorry I'm late.'

'So you should be.'

Your eyes glanced up from the floor and simply from looking around you could tell that something was different. The walls seemed brighter, the desks were newer than when you had left and everything seemed to have been replaced by something more modern bar the students and your teacher.

'It was redecorated over the weekend, had you been here earlier you would have known that Miss [Surname]. Take your seat and turn to page 131 in the book.' A thick paperback was thrown in your direction, your hands reaching out for it, 'You'll be reading on I'm afraid, this will also be going in your class notes.'

'Okay.'

You stood awkwardly for a moment, the glare of several students burning into you. Scanning around, the class was virtually half empty and many of the typical bullies weren't present.

'Take your seat immediately.'

'Okay.'

An unoriginal monosyllable passed through your lips as you began to walk to the back, wondering where Loki was. You didn't know him all too well but it felt as if he were one of those people that, even if they were pressured by important circumstances, he would make his presence known with no concern for other people's opinions.

You pulled your seat away the base of the legs rubbing away at the floor vigorously and causing a squeal that seemed to dwell within everyone's consciousness including your own.

Your body flung itself into the chair, the black backpack that you didn't remember picking up slipping off your shoulder and onto the laminate floor. The book was thrust carelessly onto the desk as you pulled yourself into it and sighed, the pages rustling as you turned them.

It was going to be a Hell of a long day.

'_- I've repeated too many things to you already. Your reading and that is final, hurry up and open your book. I may be a nice teacher but I'm not that impressed with the way your currently acting.'

You sighed and flicked away a strand of [h/c] hair to stop it obscuring your vision and looked down at the novel that resided in your hands, the cover smooth and cold against your skin. You read on, carrying on the depressing story of that one girl, Liesel, who never seemed to get anywhere in her life of constant depression.

'She leaned down and looked at his lifeless face and Leisel kissed her best friend, Rudy Steiner, soft and true on his lips. He tasted dusty and sweet. He tasted like regret in the shadows of trees and in the glow of the anarchist's suit collection. She kissed him long and soft, and when she pulled herself away, she touched his mouth with her fingers...She did not say goodbye. She was incapable, and after a few more minutes at his side, she was able to tear herself from the ground. It amazes me what humans can do, even when streams are flowing down their faces and they stagger on.'

You inhaled heavily, the words striking you harder than you thought. It was only ink scribbled onto a piece of mulch and yet you felt like it related to you more than you could truly imagine. Words were no match for emotion but they seemed to pull them out of you, each of them appearing as something neither worse nor better than the others.

Everything was equal.

_AN: The book quote from earlier is an actual book quote that I do not own. It's a pretty amazing book called The Book Thief- the movie comes out sometime this year in the UK according to my English teacher. I highly recommend you check it out~_


	10. The Colour Of A Rose

_AN: This chapter has more of a twist of Lemon themes I'm afraid so I decided to place a warning for those of heart __**however**__ I will place asterisk's before and after the lemon section ends if you don't want to read it, it is not technically essential to the plot if you don't want to read it~_

The book snapped to a close in his slender hand, the noise reverberating throughout your mind. Your [e/c] eyes simultaneously glanced up towards the front of the of classroom and were greeted by frustrated sigh, an annoying scraping sound manipulating every nerve that you had, a twitch rampaging through your body. It had resulted thanks the chair legs that he had neglected to let to put to the ground and, when he finally had obeyed gravity's command, the infernal racket had revealed itself.

You became focused upon the paper beneath you once again, your pen refusing to form words for you. You were stuck in detention for an hour and, something like ten minutes in, you were already bored of the tension driven silence. All that you were drawn to was how much you desired to be residing in your house, however desolate that place was.

'You're a good student _. I just don't see why you insist on being absent so frequently.'

'What? This is the first time!'

'Every week your hours later on Monday's, you seem to be off every other Thursday and Friday. This morning you were more than simply late- are you ill or something _? A... Family member maybe?'

You heard a noise identical to the one previously and in moments a shadow loomed over your body in a highly domineering manner, a pair of hands residing on your shoulders mere seconds later.

'No, no. No one's ill. Honestly, it's okay Mr Kay. Seriously.'

'Mr Kay now? I thought I told you all to refer to me as Dan.'

'Well we don't always get what we want.'

The hands peeled themselves away from their chosen positions, the sound of shoes squeaking briefly resting before you noticed the crouching figure next to you, his eyes peering at you with more curiosity than you thought possible. A smirk was on his lips and he reminded you of Loki in that moment- his sarcasm, his constant string of questions and the glazed over look that came over him whenever he found it necessary. But, of course, the thought was soon discarded from your mind and you became more concerned by the teacher who was observing every move that you made.

His hand found itself on yours and he looked deeply into your eyes, your teeth falling over your bottom lip. This wasn't going to happen, it... Couldn't, could it? It's stuff that childish teenagers make up so that they feel suffice with their lives, not anything that your mind would result to fixating itself upon. You were sure about that and your hand showed that when it brushed his off, disgust showing on your face.

'S-Seriously _. What's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

You sighed again as he walked away, his hand flicking out slightly and, however small a gesture that it was, you noticed it and swore.

'Loki. Stop it.'

'_, mind your language around teachers- okay?'

You sniggered under your breath and shook your head awkwardly, he wasn't going to get away with it this time and you knew for a fact that he was Loki no matter how much he chose to deny it. You were stubborn around this subject now and you he was in your domain of illusions now- he would have to deal with the cover that you could produce so easily.

'You're not Dan or whatever the Hell you want to be called.'

You pushed the desk away from you swiftly, your feet supporting you as you walked in his direction, your emotions surpassing any sanity that you had left within you. Your hands seized either side of his head viciously and you spun him towards you, crashing your lips into his in an attempt of breaking free. Your tongue positioned itself in his mouth as you felt him gasp with shock, your adrenaline seizing the opportunity to do so.

Your concept of romance had always been bent out of shape by the rules that you'd lived by and now you were forcing yourself out of the habit, shattering the exterior that you'd upheld for a number of years. They'd been your father's rules and now you were free of them- you were free from every burden that you'd ever held and it wouldn't matter when you got home or when you next ate or _ever_.

Your right hand found its way into his tangled hair independently as his arms wrapped around your waist, your left daring to venture around his purple-striped tie, twisting the dream around your hand. His tongue forced its way into your mouth and they danced together simultaneously in some romantically burdened lovers dream.

You were on your toes to reach his height and you couldn't help lifting your right off the floor as you found your peak of balance, barely able to feel anything around you. The blinking lights, the hissing of the broken radiator and the silence of everything else surrounding you was nothing in this moment- it was only you and him.

His fingers ran up your back as it reached for your hair, the two of you entwined in what was the pose of many statues that had been forged over time only, on this occasion, it was real.

He pulled away from you and you felt his head shake briefly as a short, forced laugh suspended itself in the air.

'I never knew that you were this way inclined _, such a... Bad girl.'

'What can I say? I like to take a risk now and again.'

You smiled at him, pulling his tie into your body as a temptation that the rest of his body followed. You pulled his ear by the side of your mouth as your words cut through the coarse air.

'You're worth the risk.'

His arms dropped and he walked away from you, leaving you to stand in the centre of the aisle with nothing more than a set of warm empty hands as company.

'You see, bad girls were always my weakness but I don't think this place is... Appropriate for the situation.' He wrapped his coat around his body aptly, the gesture elegant as the tails flew through the air, 'How about we head to a more comfortable place?'

He gazed at you longingly, clearly wishing that you would accept the gesture without question and that was precisely what you intended on doing.

'Take the disguise away Loki, I don't think I quite fancy the idea of spending the night with my teacher.'

'Why of course my lady.'

His smirk widened to a grin and he bowed to you, hand stretching in your direction gracefully, his thin fingers held in a peculiar pose. You walked forward, not bothering to drag your bag off the floor as his coat transcended into one of leather and his clothes peeled away to reveal a green V-necked top and a pair of casual jeans. His black hair flowed freely, waves scattered across it as his eyes pierced deeper into you as you paced forward.

He walked over to you eagerly, a towel wrapped around his slender waist gently. His skin was a milk under the lighting, luminescence spreading across it gently. A quilt was covered over your body, hiding your torso to the shoulders and your legs. You were fearful of what followed but more than prepared for it.

The towel fell to the floor, the material rustling as your eyes widened- you weren't used to games like this and you were shocked by what you saw as he strutted over you, an authoritative aura encompassing him. Your teeth clamped down on your lip as a blush found its way onto your cheeks.

As soon as he reached the bed he crawled over to you, straddling your hips under the quilt and seizing your chin in his hand firmly. Your eyes fell into his dark pools, barely able to pull away from the trance that he was laying over the both of you.

His rose lips crashed into yours, his tongue winning over yours in the rule for dominance and he stood up once again, his crotch resting at the height of your eyes as he seized a wine glass in his hand, the red liquid licking at the object.

He offered it to you without looking back and you held it obediently as he poured himself a glass, placing the glass into the air.

'To a night of mere expectations.'

'To a night of mere expectations.'

You complied with his toast and the liquid was soon down your throat, a laugh taking over as he placed his hand on his hip cockily. The glass was soon discarded onto the bedside table next to you and you flicked the cover away effortlessly, kneeling and pulling his mouth into yours as he finished his drink, desperate for more.

He fell on top of you, his hands residing at either side of your shoulders. This was the night that you'd been waiting for all your life and you'd found just the man that you wanted to share it with- the domineering bastard that had almost killed you was that very man.

You allowed yourself a sneaking look at his sleeping body, his face almost childlike as he frowned, his thumb resting in his mouth as he dreamt about something that you likely wouldn't understand. HIs nose was buttoned and you couldn't help to let out an 'aw'.

The night had exhausted however and you were on the verge of falling asleep as he whimpered quietly to himself, the doors handle clicking open.

Your eyes instantly fell onto the frame, a masculine figure appearing with nothing but light propelling itself forward and leaving a shadow.

'W-What are you...'

'Good, it looks like he drank.'

'Why are you-'

'Shut up girl, this just won't do.'

You felt his eyes flick open and his skin descended into coldness, his eyes blood shot and searching the air that hung between the two of you for something to explain what was going on but they only found unexplained silence as his skin began to bruise a light blue.

'L-Loki... LOKI?!'

'Its simply amazing what a drink can do, isn't it?'

'What the fuck are you doing?!'

'Oh nothing, I'm just showing you who your lover really is.'

'Stop messing with him you bastard!'

Your eyes danced over him and in mere seconds your hands were clenched over your mouth as your eyes widened to the dark truth that had been laid on something that was far worse than a silver platter- it was more like a used paper plate. The silhouette merged into colours that seemed more than just susceptible to the blinking lighting and you allowed a heave to run through your body, a lump making its appearance in your throat.

Darkness - 1

Light - 0


	11. The Trip

_AN: Sorry this is late at night once again~ I got a bit distracted by some yuri and... Well... /laughs awkwardly/ Well, it's here now! This chapter is mainly dialogue and I'm sorry if you don't like it D: _

'_, please. I need you to let go for me.'

'Loki, you're ill. You're not listening to what I'm saying! You... You need to stay. I won't let you go with them.'

His eyes turned to face you and gazed deeply into your own orbs, seemingly unable to comprehend the logic that was spreading through your mind. You had a feeling that he was still going to go through with it and, as the thought passed through your mind, his hand brushed your own away and he rose to his feet, his clothing scattered across the floor.

'Do you mind if I get some clothes on?'

'Whatever, just hurry the fuck up- we haven't got all day.'

'Loki ple-'

He shook his head and you cut your words shirt, causing you to hang your head in remorse for the situation. There was only one thing left to do and as depressing as it was, it was the only thing that would keep you with Loki- leaving him alone didn't seem like the wisest plan. You knew what he was capable of- you knew that he could forge the illusions from nothing- but he could get lost in it just as he had warned you that you could.

'I'm coming with you.'

Neutral coloured sheets were clung tightly to your body as you stood up, preventing your form from being seen by the observers. You had left your pyjamas next to you and, with a burning blush, you croutched down, managing to pull your cloth shorts on before falling down. Of course the quilt managed to draw itself across your body but you were more embarrassed than previously, your hand darting out for the vest top as quickly as you could.

'_, please just sit down. I know you want to come with me but I can't let you do this.'

You took your turn to look at him, being greeted with a sight that would have been good for sore eyes were they not in a situation like this.

His jeans were hanging from his hips, an impatient frown painted onto his ivory face. He wasn't wearing a top at this point and you couldn't help but letting your eyes dance over the v shadow that sbuck out of his jeans and you sighed.

'I'm already sitting down Loki. I'm coming with you. This is it. Over and done with. For God's sake we've been fighting over this for God knows how long- I'm coming and that's final.'

'Listen to that bitch Mark, she's mother fucking crazy.'

Insane laughter rose from the shadows and you heard Mark sigh, his middle finger pushing up the glasses that you hadn't even noticed he wore.

'So... Mark, how did you even get into the school? I mean... You can't use illusions like Loki can you?'

'Clever girl.' He gestured with his hands briefly towards you and Loki and, with mere seconds to spare, you pulled your shirt over your body as you were roughly dragged back onto your feet, 'Now then, this is where your lover boy comes in. We had a deal after he ruined Asgard- he'd make illusions for me and I'd make sure that the Asgardian's didn't find him.'

'What's the problem then? I mean, he made the illusions for you I'm guessing?'

'Up until a week or so ago when you two wandered off, yes. He did. And then he stopped for some reason or a nother. I saw him carry you into his house and that was the end of it. The illusion wore off by morning and none of us were able to find him.'

'Wait a minute- why were you even going to the school if you're a freaking elf thing?'

'_, stop it.'

'No Loki! I want to know.'

'You see bitch, we wanted to find someone like you. Loki was just the fucking perpitrator- for a matter of fact he lead us right to you.'

'W-What?'

'Damn it.'

'Sorry Mark but I knew the look on her fucking face would be pricless. Look at it!'

A hand found its way around your chin, dragging it through the air roughly and pausing once your eyes found their way to Mark.

'Stop it immdiately- we cannot harm her.'

'Why the fuck not?'

'Because Sia, you know why.'

'No I don't.'

'Don't try to find out then. We need you.'

'What the Hell is that meant to mean?'

'He's in Jotun form now. It may have gave us enough time for us to have both of them to wind up in our grasp- even if we'd only had Loki she would have found us- but he's more capable of escaping than before. She's the only thing that's stopping him.'

'You're an idiot Mark. We have him restrained.'

'Don't doubt me on this. I know who we're dealing with- I've encountered him enough times on the battlefield to know what he's capable of.'

'_Battlefield?!_ Loki, what the Hell?!'

You strained against the man's grip, leaning forward to make better eye contact with Loki before he let himself glance away. The blue circles were dancing over the cream coloured wall avidly as if he were trying to think himself a way out of this.

You saw him open his mouth, wincing as if he were in pain as he did so before simply putting his lips back together, unable to explain himself. He'd only just started acting weirdly and you shook your head, sniggering undder your breath disappointedly.

This was ridiculous. You were trapped by shadows and an obnoxiously green class mate with a blue man who'd tried to kill you and went on to sleep with you- _utterly ridiculous_.

'He's not going to talk.'

You noticed Mark move his hand againa nd began to think about it- why the Hell was he using so many ridiculous gestures? Spins, flicks and twists seemed to be the only actions that occupied him.

'Loki, please!'

You struggled against the restraints of hands before you felt a sudden release and, expecting freedom, your feet began to move. Of course they were greeted with an equally as forceful tug, this time coming from the pain of someone pulling your [h/c] locks.

'You're not getting away bitch.'

'Sia, no!'

Moments later the pain was gone, replaced by the panicked gasps of cursing man that stood behind you. A cold hand found its way around your shoulder, a sharp chin resting itself on the other side of your neck as if trying to balance the weight out.

'Huh?'

You turned your face to the left, approached by a pair of lips falling onto your own. It was a cold sensation as a tongue wormed its way into your mouth, pushing down on yours in a more than controlling manner before pulling itself out.

'Fuck.'

'What's wrong Mark? She's got my stamp, inside and out. So much as look at her and I'll know now.'

'You little shit.'

'Well then, I guess we'll have to follow your lead then.'

You were pushed forward, the body of the man pulling away from you and being replaced by a heavy coat on your shoulders. Your feet moved to the command of the mans shadow residing above you; this time you truly were going away.

'What's wrong with that guy Mark?'

Whispers submerged themselves into your mind from in front of you, your mind forcing you to pick up on the words that they were saying.

'What's wrong?! He marked her. Didn't you hear him? He'll be able to find out if we do anything now so we'll be worse off than we were before. We move him, he'll find her no matter what. We move him and heill kill us and find her, then kill the rest of the guards. It means that they'll have to be in the same room all the time if we want to keep our chances of survival stronges and even then it doesn't look like it'll be good.'

'Fucking hell.'

'Why does everyone keep swearing in that infernal language?!'

'Because it's better than the way that we curse, okay Mark? don't worry, we'll keep them contained and it'll be fine.'

'Whatever the Hell you say, just make sure they don't kill us.'

'Hey _.'

The very same chin found its way onto your shoulder once more, their owner's feet trudging behind you at the same pace as usual. You could barely feel the cold now but, by the looks of things, the man following behind you could, not that that bothered either of you.

''Hi Loki, I don't think we should be talking.'

'I don't care, they can't do anything.'

'So... What did you do to that guy back there? Why couldn't you tell me what you did on the battlefield or whatever?'

'I just protected you and... I just can't say anything.'

'But why Loki?!'

You raised your voice and looked just in time, seeing stitches appear across his mouth. They were tight and it shocked you, your mind going blank as you tripped, hitting the bottom of his chin and forcing him to bite into his lip.

'W-What?'

His hands covered his mouth but it was too late- he knew that you'd seen it. It was too late.


	12. Dreamer

'W-What the...?'

He hung his head, his arms folding themselves behind his body. As he clenched his wrist in his opposing hand your body began to shiver, your stomach heaving. It wasn't the sight of him that made you nauseous or even the idea of him being hurt- it was the idea that you had been face to face with him when they had appeared. They weren't there before and then they'd just appeared. No warning signal or anything like that, one minute they weren't there and then they were.

Turning your head to the side you allowed yourself to get rid of the nausea for a brief moment, a hand seizing your arm immediately after and dragging you along with a disgusted feel to it. You raised yourself to your feet and staggered backwards, trying desperately to gain your balance.

'_-_! Are you okay?!'

You nodded in silence, leaning forward as soon as you stopped and resting your hands onto your knees. Pants leapt from your mouth and impatient sighs erupted around you as the footsteps that had once been consistent faded into nothing.

A slender hand found its way onto your back with a gentle touch, rubbing circles on your spine as you coughed violently, your head spinning the darkness around you uncontrollably. You were blinking rapidly as your mind tried to process what was going on before you were yanked upright by the collar; the person who had once been there had either been pushed away or they were the same person.

'Move it bitch.'

'Get off her.'

'Shut the fuck up!'

'You are pushing it.'

'Tobius, stop it. Immediately. You saw what he did, just leave her alone. Stop it right now.'

'Whatever you say.'

You were pushed forward roughly and your feet began to pace forward faster, your body trying to regain its proper consciousness as yet another hand pulled you back. Two solid objects rammed themselves under your back and knees, pulling you into the air as you struggled to break free.

'H-Hey! Get off me!'

You pounded your fists into what felt like a chest without looking to see what it was for the fear that it might be something that wasn't a good sight for someone with sore eyes. You kept punching until you broke down, tears streaming down your face for the first time in what felt like forever. It felt foreign to you, it wasn't at all normal compared to the way you had felt only hours earlier- everything was just going downhill as time passed.

Your head was throbbing in agony as the thoughts flooded over you, making everything come back to you. It just never seemed to go away properly- it had always there niggling at the back of your mind but now it had its chance to take over.

Your hands clenched slightly, pressuring into the object in front you as you sobbed hysterically.

This wasn't happening.

It couldn't be happening.

'Hey, shush. It's okay _. Don't worry.'

Something soft brushed against your forehead and you curled closer into it, feeling like you were correct in your guess- it would explain why you felt a breeze rushing into you as footsteps surrounded your body and why there was some warmth thrusting itself into your shoulder not to mention that it would explain the dynamic of the voice that approached you.

'Don't worry about a thing, okay? I'll keep them away.'

You sighed heavily- the voice was deep and reassuring, slow and relaxed, calm and kind. You felt as if your emotions were easing from the frantic state they'd been it. Of course the tears hadn't stopped from what you were aware but it was as if they weren't there, as if they'd kept falling and let the rest of your emotion out with them. Everything negative was leaving and yet you couldn't seem to muster up the imagination to find out what it was like.

'L-Loki, is that you?'

'Yeah. Don't worry.'

'But you sound so... Different.'

'Don't panic _. I've put you somewhere happier for now. I know I said that the illusions would hurt you and make you less aware of reality but you need to rest- you sound and look exhausted. I... I made this place sanctuary for you so that you'll be okay. My voice sounds different because I made it most appeasing to you. Is that okay?'

He not only sounded different but it was as if he were a different man now. Different tones echoed through his voice- loneliness, sorrow, irony. Anything that you imagined seemed to match to his tone and yet you could only think of things that would reduce a person into a depressed state. Something eventually struck you though. Unlike everything else he'd said to you there was something hidden in plain sight...

Compassion.

You'd never heard it from him. It had only ever been sarcasm, snide remarks and seductive words. Now it was different. It was almost as if the change of form and everything else had effected him, made him somewhat better than he had been.

The image flashed itself back into his mind, the stitches echoing everywhere that you thought possible. It was just reverberating back and forth through every cranny of your mind, the words carving themselves into your mind with uninvited anger.

Lost.

Hated.

Trapped.

Doomed.

Silent.

'STOP IT!'

You rolled to the ground, falling to your side as you clutched the sides of your head desperately. Emotion engraved itself into your mind as his insanity passed through your mind. It was like nothing you'd ever felt. Unbearable agony ran through your body in the form of heat, your arms stopping themselves from grabbing your hair any tighter and wrapping around your stomach as you sobbed.

'Shit! _! Don't worry, p-please just stay strong. That sound okay? I'm here.'

You felt a steady hold grasp your head as you fell into someones lap, your eyes only allowing you to see darkness as you cried.

Illusions. It was an illusion. He told you. In reality you were in bed, warm and fine with your family around you.

You knew it was untrue as much as you tried to convince yourself- you were moving forward as you followed a troop of people who were more than likely going to kill the both of you.

... What did it matter anyway? You didn't have any family left... No one else would really care about you. Incomplete and all alone- the girl with no one. It was as if this was only just coming back to you. You had no idea what it felt like to be this way inclined until now, your mind was twisting around itself in an attempt to stop it but only causing itself more damage.

'What the fuck is this?!'

You could only seem to respond by swearing uncontrollably, your body shaking rapidly as if you were experiencing a seizure. You couldn't be though- you had no medical problems as far as you were concerned. _Nothing_. Now, however, it felt like you had every problem that the world had encountered.

'Please, just breath... I should have never brought you here. I knew this place would go to shit.'

'L-Loki, is that you?'

'Don't worry about anything _. It's me. I'm here.'

'I missed you so much.'

You opened your eyes, smiling as tears rolled themselves into your mouth suicidally. An empty palm rose to his face and cradled his chin as panicked tears slipped themselves into its grip. It wasn't until minutes later that you realized it was your hand holding him, your arm beginning to grow sore from holding itself in the same position for such a long period of time.

'D-Don't... Say that. You'll be fine. I'll get us out of here, you'll see.'

'Out of... Where?'

You frowned, sustaining the look as he shook his head as he seemed to try to recollected his thoughts in a hurried manner.  
'Out of where ever it is you don't want to be.'

'You aren't meant to be a gentleman.'

'It's what you want to see. Just know I'll be here- outside I'm fighting off evil for you.'

'Whatever you say Mr Bossy Pants.'

You let your eyes draw to a close but only after desperate words pleaded themselves in your ears. They melted in with your thoughts but only as you began to spiral into a dream more calm than reality. Everything was turning multicoloured, the dots behind your eyelids spiralling and merging into one another. It was that feeling that whenever you focused on something it would run you away that drew you into his words in the first place.

'Don't do this too her... Please. I care about someone for once. You know I do. Take me! I... I don't want to give her to the demons. Take me back. Not her. Not her! You hear me don't you, you sick bastards! FUCKING TAKE ME INSTEAD! I'm better than she is for you! I have more demons than she does- you can take over mine! I'll let you. You know how I lost everything- my innocence, my love, my... My mother. Please. I don't want to lose another one. I just want one good thing to be safe for once. Let her out of my fucking illusion!

'Let her be free from all of this bullshit. I don't need her to save me like they said I do- I need to be the one to save her. She showed me something I don't know about. I know you think I'm deluded but I don't give a damn what you think as long as you don't touch her again. I'll stay with you as long as you want me too. You can do what you want with me. You can make me throw myself into walls. You can make me kill. You can make me punch glass. You can make me die. Make me do anything you want. Just... Just as long as you don't hurt her!

'You saw the carnage that I can cause when I need to. She's a pathetic human. I can break my bones and they'll be back to normal days later. You can break me over and over again. My mind's more vulnerable. My mind is easier to penetrate than hers. My mind is more tainted. My mind is dirtied. My mind is fucking disgusting.

Me... Not her.'


End file.
